jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Tytaniczne smoki
thumb|305px|[[Szczerbatek w furii]] Tytaniczne Smoki (ang. Titan Wing Dragons) '-' smoki, które osiągnęły ostatni etap rozwoju, następujący po jaju, pisklęciu i dorosłej formie. Charakterystyka Według Śledzika w Księdze smoków, smoki w tytanicznej formie są rzadkością, dlatego właśnie w całej serii tytaniczne smoki występują zaledwie kilka razy, podczas gdy często mamy do czynienia z jajami, pisklętami czy, rzecz jasna, dorosłymi smokami. Etap tytana smok może osiągnąć po wielu latach dorosłości, a i tak konkretny moment, w którym następuje przemiana, nie jest określony i nie każdy smok może stać się tytanem. Wygląd Przechodząc przemianę na tytana, smoki nieznacznie się zmieniają. Zwykle stają się nieco większe i zmieniają swoją barwę na intensywniejszą, a często ujawniają się nieobecne wcześniej mechanizmy obronne takie jak dodatkowe kolce czy umiejętności. Niektóre smoki prawie w ogóle nie ulegają zmianom w wyglądzie. Zaś według gry Rise of Berk, zmiany zachodzące w smoku, który staje się tytanem, są ogromne. Smoki zmieniają swoją barwę na zupełnie inną, a wiele części ciała nabierają zmodyfikowanych kształtów. Zachowanie Tytaniczny smok jest zazwyczaj dominantem na swoim terytorium i żaden smok nie jest w stanie mu się przeciwstawić. A ponieważ tytany należą do rzadkości, zwykle smok taki nie ma żadnej konkurencji. Jego dominacja zarówno odnosi się do terytorium, jak też ma ogromną rolę podczas godów. Tytaniczny smok z łatwością pozbywa się konkurencji podczas rywalizacji o partnerkę. __TOC__ Tytaniczne smoki występujące w filmach i serialu Gronkiel thumb|250px|Tytaniczny [[Gronkiel]] Tytaniczny Gronkiel został dość pobieżnie przedstawiony w krótkometrażówce Księga smoków. Pokazane są jego wszystkie etapy rozwoju, od jaja, przez pisklę, dorosłą formę (dzielącą się na dwa podetapy związane z różnicą wielkości skrzydeł), na tytanicznej formie kończąc. Według kreskówki, tytan Gronkiela w ogóle nie zmienia barwy. Ma skrzydła wyraźnie większe od dorosłego osobnika, przez co nie musi nimi machać tak często. Gdy lata, jego zad jest podniesiony ku górze, nie opada zaś na dół. Możliwe jednak, iż różnica ta wynika z luźnej formy kreskówki i nie odzwierciedla rzeczywistości. Nocna Furia Stan furii, który objawił się u Szczerbatka w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, jest prawdopodobnie jego tytaniczną formą. Mimo, że zachodzące w smoku zmiany są tymczasowe i pojawiają się tylko w określonych sytuacjach, to według gry Rise of Berk tytaniczna forma Szczerbatka wygląda dokładnie tak, jak zostało to pokazane w filmie. w tytanicznej formie]] Smok nie staje się większy, nie zmienia barwy ani nie wyrastają mu dodatkowe kolce. Są tylko dwie zmiany fizyczne, które zachodzą w Nocnej Furii. Pierwszą z nich jest rozwarcie na dwoje szpikulców rosnących na grzbiecie smoka. Drugą jest pojawienie się niebieskiej poświaty w kilku częściach ciała: na głowie, w paszczy oraz na kolcach grzbietowych. Ogień Nocnej Furii staje się znacznie potężniejszy, zwiększa się też limit strzałów. Stan ten ujawnia się u smoka w sytuacji, w której zostaje on niezwykle rozjuszony i przemiana jest wynikiem jego wściekłości oraz instynktu, podpowiadającego mu, by chronił swojego jeźdźca oraz inne smoki i pokonał Oszołomostrach Drago. Umiejętności i moce, jakie Szczerbatek zyskuje w wyniku przemiany sprawiają, że należąca do średniej wielkości smoków Nocna Furia jest w stanie pokonać największego istniejącego smoka. Koszmar Ponocnik thumb|250px|[[Skrzydłoolbrzym]]Tytaniczna forma Koszmara Ponocnika pojawia się w serialu, w odcinku'' Koszmarny koszmar. Owym przedstawicielem jest Skrzydłoolbrzym. Najważniejszą różnicą, jaka dzieli Skrzydłoolbrzyma od innych smoków, jest jego rozmiar, zauważalny niemal od razu. Przewyższa nim nie tylko samice, ale także dorosłych samców. Poza tym, barwa tego Ponocnika jest ciemna i dość intensywna, jednak nie można jej porównać z dorosłą formą smoka, gdyż jej nie poznajemy. Tytaniczne smoki występujące tylko w grach W grze ''Rise of Berk zostały pokazane tytaniczne formy wszystkich gatunków. Smoka można zamienić w tytana, gdy ten osiągnie 51 poziom. W School of Dragons, po osiągnięciu przez smoka co najmniej 20 poziomu, można przeistoczyć swojego smoka w tytana za opłatą 500 gemów (lub 50 specjalnych run zdobywanych przy wykonywaniu w Stable Questach). ''Rise of Berk '' Toothless Titan - FB.png|Nocna Furia (Szczerbatek) Prickleboggle Titan - FB.png|Prickleboggle Catastrophic Quaken Titan - FB.png|Miażdżytłuk Kafar Dragons arm titan.png|Armorwing Egg Biter Titan - FB.png|Egg Biter SzeptytanRoB.png|Szeptozgon Shovelhelm titan.png|Shovelhelm Snifflehunch titan.png|Snifflehunch 200px-Deadly Nadder Titan.png|Śmiertnik Zębacz 200px-Changewing Titan.png|Zmiennoskrzydły Razorwhip titan.png|Zbiczatrzasł 200px-Shockjaw Titan.png|Shockjaw Scuttleclaw Titan.png|Szponiak Windgnasher Titan - FB.png|Windgnasher Threadtail Titan - FB.png|Threadtail ThunderclawTitanRise.png|Thunderclaw Shivertooth Titan - FB.png|Shivertooth 200px-Smothering Smokebreath Titan.png|Zaduśny Zdech Sweet Death Titan.png|Sweet Death Tide Glider Titan.png|Tide Glider Windstriker Titan - FB.png|Windstriker Rumblehorn Titan.png|Gruchotnik 200px-Hideous Zippleback Titan.png|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy 200px-Scauldron Titan.png|Wrzeniec 200px-Hobblegrunt Titan.png|Koślawy Mruk Seashocker Titan.png|Seashocker Sand Wraith Titan.png|Sand Wraith Hotburple Titan.png|Hotburple 200px-Gronckle Titan.png|Gronkiel 200px-Snafflefang Titan.png|Ostrykieł WanderTytanRoB.png|Wandersmok KoszTytanRoB.png|Koszmar Ponocnik Submaripper-tytan.png|Submaripper GromTytanRoB.png|Gromogrzmot TajfuTytanRoB.png|Tajfumerang GrnattytanRoB.png|Gnatochrup Straszliwiec-tytan-rob.png|Straszliwiec Straszliwy Tytan terror rise.png|Nocny Koszmar Stormcutter Titan.png|Stormcutter Kategoria:Pojęcia Kategoria:Różnorodności Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons